


三人行

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 主要成分：搞灿
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 9





	三人行

想搞权顺荣的屁股。李知勋看着台上跳舞的小孩，脑子里想着前男友，的屁股。

不是说他们没搞过的意思，是他们本来说好了你一次我一次，结果李知勋被搞过一次后两个人突然忙的脚不沾地，再见面的时候已经在讨论分手了。因此李知勋后来想到没搞过权顺荣屁股这件事就有点耿耿于怀。

虽然找替身是不对的，但看着台上跳舞的小孩动作和权顺荣有几分相似，抬起头来眼角的妆还闪着光，李知勋还是有点蠢蠢欲动。

他带了杯酒去找刚下台的Dino——去之前他看了一眼节目单，但怎么看应该都是艺名。“喝一杯吗？”Dino在吧台旁边休息，唇彩因为喝水的动作抿在吸管上，偶然扫过的镭射灯让那点红色看起来很显眼。

“啊不好意思我不会喝酒……”Dino双手合十跟他表示歉意。李知勋也不急，就把酒推到Dino面前，盯着小孩看的眼睛弯弯，他平常不怎么笑，但笑起来都说他很可爱。“试一试呢？”  
试一试就试到床上去了。李知勋知道了Dino本名叫李灿，很小就开始学舞蹈，大腿力量很好，稍微碰一下都会有反应，被欺负哭的时候捂着脸很像水獭。

太好了。后来李知勋想起那天晚上都要咂咂嘴，也不是未成年，但第一次做爱的小朋友什么都不懂什么都要他教，他说什么就是什么，他说灿啊自己动好不好就算被顶的腿都跪不住也会努力坐起来动。

所以他后来接到权顺荣电话的时候有点无语。

“你是不是认识李灿？”

“……跟你有什么关系？”

“他是我同舞室的后辈。”

“哦。”

“……你是不是跟他上床了？”

“你想干嘛？”

对面突然沉默了，正当李知勋想着要不要直接挂掉前男友理由不明的电话的时候，突然有什么东西一闪而过。

“你是不是想跟他上床？”

“……是。”

然后他在工作室里爆笑了五分钟。等他停下来的时候权顺荣问他怎么跟李灿上床的，李知勋冷笑一声，“还不是因为你。”

“那是我比较好还是灿比较好？”

“你现在要过来给我试一下吗？”

权顺荣自知理亏，又扯了两句别的才把话题转过来：“有空要不要一起来？”“李灿同意？”李知勋想了想上回光是骑乘都脸红得不行的小孩，“试一试嘛，我会跟他讲的。”

小孩实在是太好骗了，好骗到李知勋都有点担心会被拐走，虽然他上次也跟拐走没差。他到房间的时候李灿已经全身赤裸坐在权顺荣怀里，听到开门的声音浑身一抖，被权顺荣哄着摸着脑袋才抬起头来：“是知勋啊，知勋尼你不是见过的吗？”

是啦因为上次见面也是这么光溜溜的状态所以有什么好害羞的。李知勋把领带扯开就跪上床，大概是出门前喷了点香水，稍微近一点就能闻到李灿身上柑橘味的香。

他从身后抱住李灿的时候就看到权顺荣下面鼓鼓囊囊的一包。“你也硬的太快了吧？”他嘲笑权顺荣，权顺荣也不跟他吵，笑眯眯地伸手去捏李灿的脸，“那是因为我们灿太可爱了。”李灿因为李知勋从腰摸到胸的动作不自觉地坐直了，光是处理哥哥们的刺激就已经大脑当机，根本无法分神思考权顺荣到底说了什么。

李知勋稍微用了点力，牙齿在李灿的肩颈上留下痕迹，他的虎牙长得很漂亮，尖尖的刺下去让李灿忍不住叫了一声。“痛吗？”他伸出舌头去舔齿痕，李灿转过头来抱怨，“哥是吸血鬼吗？上次也这么咬我来着，两三天才消掉。”

“咬你哪里了？”权顺荣听到这话突然坐正了，凑上前去讨了个吻，手上按着李灿的大腿，在李灿被权顺荣亲得晕乎乎的时候李知勋伸手握住了他的性器。“咬这里了吗？”接完吻权顺荣低下去亲李灿的锁骨，李灿因为阴茎被不断刺激而大口喘气，“没、没有。”

“那这里呢？”权顺荣又低下去一点，含住乳头，李灿几乎要跳起来但腿被按住阴茎还被李知勋控制。“也没有。”他几乎要哭出来，连带着性器也在流水，李知勋这会儿还凑到他耳边说话：“把我衣服弄脏的话不可以。”

所以就是不能射的意思。李知勋按着李灿阴茎的头部，看着权顺荣把李灿的屁股托起来做扩张，因为李灿坐在身上的原因扩张并不是那么好进行，磨了半天也才进去一个指节。李知勋看不下去了，示意权顺荣握住李灿的性器，自己挖了一大坨润滑伸了进去。

李灿马上因为李知勋对前列腺的刺激瘫倒在权顺荣怀里，不自觉地因为李知勋的动作腰越抬越高，还发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音夹着几声求饶。“要找这里啊。”李知勋放缓了速度，把剩下的润滑全部抹到权顺荣的阴茎上，又故意撸了两把，看着权顺荣腹肌痉挛头部滴水了才对准了让他插进去。

“呃……灿尼……里面好热。”插进去的同时权顺荣和李灿两个人都发出一声叹息。“动一下。”李知勋拍拍李灿的屁股，李灿浑身一抖，被权顺荣握住的阴茎又漏出点液体来，他轻微地摇了摇头，但马上被权顺荣李知勋两边哄着动一下看看。“上回不是做的很好嘛。”李知勋咬他的耳廓，权顺荣稍微顶了下胯，李灿被颠起来马上又因为重力坐下来，阴茎重重地顶在前列腺上，权顺荣放开手的瞬间就射了出来。“刚才很舒服吧？自己动动的话会更舒服的哦。”权顺荣撸动着李灿刚射的阴茎，像是要把最后一点精液都榨出来，因为高潮而痉挛的后穴绞着他的性器让他要射的感觉。

李灿眼泪都掉下来，不一定是真的委屈但绝对是因为高潮的刺激，一边哭着一边慢慢坐起来，前后摇晃试图让阴茎再碰到那个最爽的点，一开始是几次有一次，后来几乎每次都能找到，自己坐的速度越来越快，仰着脖子抱着权顺荣的头，在权顺荣张嘴含住他胸乳并留下痕迹的时候又射了出来。

权顺荣也射在了里面。李知勋等两个人差不多以后才脱了衣服上床，抱着李灿让他转过来躺在权顺荣怀里。权顺荣的阴茎拔出来的时候精液也被带出来，但马上又被李知勋顶进去。“等一下！等一下！”李灿急得要后退却被权顺荣抱在怀里哪儿也去不了。

“反正等下都要洗的。”李知勋凑上去吻他，李灿下一句话还没说出来就被堵住，嗯嗯嗯一会儿又软化下来，只能拉着哥哥的手舔他的嘴唇。

“知勋哥是甜味的。”李灿亲吻结束后喃喃着，声音很轻但还是被权顺荣听到，“我就不甜吗？”他端着李灿的下巴把他转过来，手上摸着李灿的阴茎，小孩的屁股里李知勋还在勤勤恳恳地工作。上过一次的人就是不一样，李知勋每一下都顶在他的敏感点上。

“想快点结束吗？”李知勋动作突然慢下来，李灿稍微分一点视线给他又被权顺荣抓回去，占有欲重的男人只在接吻的间隙让李灿抓住自己的腿掰开。“知勋喜欢这样子哦。”他又抓着李灿的手去摸被填满的后穴，“都是我们的东西呢，灿尼都很好地吃下去了。”他亲吻李灿的脸颊，好像只是安抚一个小孩子。但李灿已经抱着自己的大腿眼泪汪汪，被李知勋顶得气喘吁吁连求饶的话都说不完整。

“再夹紧一点。”李知勋循循善诱，李灿眼泪顺着下巴流下来，还是老老实实的缩紧了屁股，权顺荣的阴茎跟着李知勋的节奏在股缝里磨，一下一下撞着李知勋的阴茎，没一会儿李知勋就射了出来，释放的瞬间李灿也痉挛着又射了一次，呻吟全部被李知勋封在嘴里。

“太多了……”等权顺荣也射出来并溅了李知勋李灿一身的时候，李灿才撑着床坐起来，李知勋的性器早已经拿出去，过量的精液从后穴流出来打湿了床单。“但我们宝贝做的很好啊。”权顺荣又过来亲他，嘴唇都变得红肿也没有放过。李知勋看着他们俩接吻的时候恶意地又捏了一把权顺荣阴茎的头部，性器又颤抖着射出一股液体来。

“知勋啊。”权顺荣委屈地面朝李知勋，李知勋不理他，把李灿按倒在床上接吻，还不是很会换气的小孩被吻得传不过来去气，等他恢复神志以后看到两个哥哥又精神奕奕，从表情到那里都是。

“不是，要做到什么时候啊——”


End file.
